Wheezy Breaks The Habit with Bubblegum
by AnonymousZGirl
Summary: Wheezy thought he put his past behind him but as he learns you can't run from your past forever and all so even if you try to earn a honest living and try to forget your past it will end up finding you once again...and will his past coming back to him lead him to smoke once again? [Rated T Just to be safe]


**Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis & Disney**

* * *

Wheezy is walking down the street and looking around and he takes out a piece of bubblegum and places it in his mouth and chews it...  
the bubblegum was suppose to help break his habit he had for like years...he started chewing bubblegum since he moved into this town...  
he didn't have enough money to buy cigarettes so he could only buy some bubblegum...so over the last two weeks and month he could only buy bubblegum and had a cigarette for like two weeks and a month and then it became two months and all most a Year since he had a cigarette and now he had a new habit...chewing bubblegum...  
he hadn't seen the other Toon Patrol in Years...  
he didn't think they missed him much at all...I mean why would they?  
and over the past years he started to regret the things he and the others did...but he didn't like to think of the past too much so he tried to look forward to the future...  
he was walking down the street to his apartment...  
he saw some kids playing outside a little girl and a little boy who were both humans...he was the only Toon who lived in this town and no one mind really and they would go about there business.  
he went to his door to his apartment and took out his key when the little girl called out "Hey Mr. Wheezy! How was your Work? did you get a raise yet?"the little girl ask as she ran over to him and smile up at him with a big cheerful smile and Wheezy looks down at her and normally in the past he would just put on a glare but that was in the past and right now he was giving the child a warm smile and pats her head gently and ruffles her hair...  
"Nope...the Boss hasn't given me a raise yet...but working at Mcdonalds isn't so bad I mean at least I get to eat there on my lunch break..."Wheezy said as he took his hand away from the little girl's head and she pouts "You Mess Up my Hair Mr. Wheezy! That Not Nice!"she said then she sticks out her tongue at him and Wheezy chuckles and sticks out his tongue at her too then they both laugh and then Wheezy unlock his door to his apartment and opens it and then looks to the little girl "Tell your Mom and Dad I said hi and I might be late coming over for dinner because I'll be working the late at night so I might have to cancel on that invite they send me about coming over for dinner..."Wheezy said with a smile on his face as went inside the apartment and before he shut it the little girl told him it was okay and she will tell them.  
after Wheezy shut the door he went to his leaving room and sits down on the couch and turns on the tv...  
there was a meowing sound and he looks down to see his Pet Cat...no not a Toon Cat but a Real Cat..  
the cat was rubbing its head on his leg and purring and he couldn't help but chuckle and then pick the cat up and place the cat on his lap and petted its head gently...  
"So Have you been behaving Buddy? did you catch any Mice while I was at work?"Wheezy ask as the Cat titles its head to the side then lays down and Wheezy sighs at this and chuckles and says "Your just a lazy kitty aren't you Buddy...but I love you any way..."Wheezy said as he pick up his cat who was name Buddy and places the cat down on the couch while he went to the bathroom to take a shower...  
when he got back he was wearing freshly new clothes that was a dark blue t-shirt and black sweat pants...  
he was going to couch when the news came on about there was four weasels causing trouble at a store asking if a blue weasel had been seen there buying cigarettes...  
and Wheezy was really hoping it wasn't them...but he couldn't help but think it might be...but he really hope it wasn't them...  
but then his fears was shown when the Camera Man Zoom in on the four images and his eyes widen and his face went from its normal blue to a pale blue  
it was them on the TV...and it was most likely they were looking for him...  
"Oh Snap...and Just thought I was gonna live a Honest working life those Guys come back into my life...Okay easy Wheezy its not like they know where you live and besides maybe they'll go to another town to look for you...I mean what are the chances they'll..."he says but didn't get to finish as the door bell rang..  
he sighs and he thought he would think about that later as he went over to his door and open it up while saying "Hello who is it what do you wa-"but he didn't get to finish as something tackle him into a hug and scream "WHEEZY!"he didn't see what tackle him to the ground and when he push it off of him and sit up a little and when he sees who had tackle him into a hug his eyes widen and mouth dropped  
"Psy...Psycho?!"he look at the Other Weasel who was sitting a few inches away from him sitting on his knees on the floor after tackling him into a hug and was smiling and then waves to him and say these words...  
"Hi!" then after Psycho said this Wheezy fainted but before he did fall fully out cold he heard Psycho yell "Ooooh Kitty! I didn't know you got a pet Wheezy! Can I pet it! it looks so cute!" then he hears the door shut and then Psycho's feet running then Wheezy went fully out cold  
to be continued...


End file.
